Pet Journal
The Pet Journal the secondary mode and tab of the Collection window (was part of Mounts and Pets window before Warlords of Draenor). It serves as a pet battle team builder, gives you a list of all your battle pets and a button to find a pet battle. It replaces the "Companions" tab that was seen in the Spellbook circa Cataclysm. Window * Along the left site is a list of all pets available with un-owned pets grayed out. Just above the list is a search entry field with a filter drop menu control. * The main right side has slots for three potential pets for your current team. Buttons * At top left is an button to toggle an info mode for the Pet Journal. * At the center top is a count of pet-related achievement points and a link to the Pet achievements window. *: * At top right is the "Revive Battle Pets" button. * At the botto m left is a "Summon" button. * At the bottom right is a "Find Battle" button. ** Changes to "Leave Queue" button when looking for a pet battle. * If you have enabled the Pet Battle System, the count of total pets and unique pets is shown at the bottom of the window. Find Battle When you click the "Find Battle" button, it changes to "Leave Queue" button while you're waiting to be matched for a pet battle. When a pet battle is found, your current team of battle pets is dimmed out, team pets are marked by a lock indicator and the following dialog appears: Battle pet status There is lots of status info for battle pets in the Pet Journal. Besides pet achievement points at the top, for each pet the level and whether the pet is tagged as a "favorite" in the main list on the left side. If a pet is selected from the main list or the team area at the bottom right, it will display info in the uper right area including an icon, name, battle pet family, health, power, speed, rarity, an XP bar, active battle pet abilities, and those that are acquired at later levels (2, 4, 10, 15, and 20). Menu options Right-clicking on the pet's icon gives a menu of options to Summon, Rename, Add/Remove Favorite, Put In Cage (if not in a team combat slot), or Cancel doing anything. Favorite Players can tag pets as "favorites" indicated by a star. This mainly only influences list display and sorting for convenience. In Warlords of Draenor your "favorites" will roam your garrison once you unlock the Pet Menagerie building along with a button to randomly summon any favorite pet. Health The heart indicates health status or whether a pet is strong in health. Health for pets is like health for characters. If your pet goes to zero, it dies (for that battle) and needs to be resurrected. Power The sword indicates power status or whether a pet is strong in power. Power usually affects relative damage to other pets. Speed The symbol indicates speed status or whether a pet is strong in speed. Speed usually affects which pet attacks first in a round. Rarity The dice indicates relative rarity of a battle pet. The differences aren't clearly spelled out by Blizzard, but the pets, tend to have better initial stats compared to or pets of the same type. XP bar XP accumulation is shown in blue that grows from left to right in the status bar. Battle pet abilities Battle Pet Slots Also known as the "team area", this is where a player can select up to 3 battle pets to battle as a team. * A pet can be added to the area by dragging its icon from the main list at the left to one of the 3 slots. * The order of pets can be re-arranged by dragging the pet's icon to a different slot. * The current level, health, 3 active abilities, and XP status are shown in the slot area for the pet. See also * Pet Battle System External links ;AddOns ; News Jun 25th 2012 at 3:00PM}}